After the Dawn
by Drea29Elements
Summary: Things have moved on since the meeting between the Volturi and the Cullens, and so has Renneesme. She has gone off With Jacob to start her own life. But this story isn't about Renneesme... it's about her daughter, Isabella. the first vampire/human/Quilette Shape shifter. Follow her through the discovery of her powers and what she can really do.
1. Chapter 1

**_ Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight_**

Preface

As I walk through the valley of death, I shall see no evil, hear no evil. For I have the power to destroy the evil that wishes to destroy me.

**_Ok this was orginally uploaded on my orginal but shared account, but stumbled across a writers block._**

**_So have decided to try again, both first and second chapter are gonna be uploaded after this. _**

_**drea XD **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So heres the second chapter straight away as promised!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**_

Chapter 1

I could feel it drawing closer to my chest, the coldness I know should fear, in which I choose to accept.

It all had gone terribly wrong, but perfectly right. Here I was, in Italy, showing myself to volturi. I had come in with a group of people rounded up by the known as Heidi, to be given "a private tour of the castle".

Of course, I knew better than these humans. These creatures were the so called leaders of the vampire world. The people around me were about to die.

I don't know why id gotten myself into this situation, I didn't even know whether I was immune to their venom or not.

For I am not human, I am a mythical being. Though I doubt any human came up with a proper myth. I am a mix of vampire/human hybrid and Quilette shape shifter. I am only five years of age and yet I am the physical size of a 15 year old girl, with an even mature mind.

Our group was now heading down a dark, low lighted corridor, towards a pair of medieval looking doors, the dark wood contrasting with the stone wall interior. Heidi pushed open the double doors, revealing the three leaders of the Voturi I had come to see. Aro. Marcus. Caius.

This was the first time I had seen them with my own eyes. Though, I had seen them through my mother's eyes.  
My mother, Rennesme Carlie Cullen Black, has the ability to show people her thoughts by touching their skin.

They looked exactly the same, in my mother's thoughts. Their translucent white complexions like most vampires made their crimson eyes stand out more. Though theirs where slightly burgundy from thirst.

Aro stepped forward to welcome us. Moving gracefully in his steps, his shoulder length black hair flowed with his movements, while his face showed no emotion.

"Welcome friends, one and all, please come in," he exclaimed. His eyes showing a hint of amusement, while a sadistic smile grew across his face. Which, he quickly replaced with a smile that showed fake sincerity.

I noticed that the people in front of me were a mix of both surprised and curious. If only they knew what was about to happen.  
I was hesitant to step forward, I hadn't fully planned this.

There were the three leaders and four guard members present. I only recognise two of them, Demetri and Felix, the devil twins (Alec and Jane) were nowhere to be seen

I was now at the back of the group, as I didn't want to notice. I had to keep calm. And despite my anger issues, I have the uncanny ability to do so. My pulse slowed. But my head started to ache and my guts almost twist.

This I had expected, for I have the power to absorb vampire abilities. But, not without going through some kind pain. And I could sense there powers. Demetri a skilled tracker was not the only one with a power in the room. A woman with light brown hair and an hour glass figure, had the ability to influence the emotional ties between people, she could strengthen them or break them.

This woman with no name began to approach, in a stealthy crouch, exactly a predator on the hunt. Her were eyes darker, than the three leaders, almost black in colour.

"Enough!" Aro ordered

"Chelsea dear, please try to be civilised, you'll feed soon enough" he simply stated.

Aro cocked his head our way, his face emotionless, while Chelsea backed off

After Chelsea's masquerade, I could see that the humans had become petrified; you could see the fear in their eyes as they huddled together.  
I didn't join them. There was no safety in numbers. Though, I had something to fear, I didn't have the instincts of a human. I had been taught to stand my ground and protect my own.

Aro approached, taking on a slow, steady pace.

"Let us begin he said simply" he simply said.

_**Reviews will be much apprciated, and i will undate when i can.**_

_**Also, if there any suggestions for the story like characters or where I could go with this story please do let me know.**_

_**Drea XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**OK heres the second chapter... hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**_

Chapter 2

_This woman with no name began to approach, in a stealthy crouch, exactly like a predator on the hunt. Her were eyes darker, than the three leaders, almost black in colour._

_"Enough!" Aro ordered_

_"Chelsea dear, please try to be civilised, you'll feed soon enough" he simply stated._

_Aro cocked his head our way, his face emotionless, while Chelsea backed off_

_After Chelsea's masquerade, I could see that the humans had become petrified; you could see the fear in their eyes as they huddled together.  
I didn't join them. There was no safety in numbers. Though, I had something to fear, I didn't have the instincts of a human. I had been taught to stand my ground and protect my own. _

_Aro approached, taking on a slow, steady pace. _

_"Let us begin he said simply" he simply said._

There were hungered growls from all around the room. They began to circle us, picking their first victims.

The humans huddled close together; some began shaking almost as if they were shivering due to cold. While others stood still with stone cold shock.

I slowly began too step backwards, hoping not too be noticed. When I reached a back wall, I slid down and put myself in a defensive crouch.

Caius lunched, the annoyed expression on his face replaced with one that took on a feral resemblance. He pounced at an innocent girl, his movements so graceful it looked as if he was floating.

She screamed. It was cut short as the monster yanked her neck aside and bit into her neck. The scream became blood curdling.

That was when it started to become rushed, and yet in slow motion. Like in movies, when you come to a critical part. Or in an action movie with an over exaggerated explosion. It dawned on me what I had gotten myself into.

The rest of the vampires began to feed. People, who weren't being drained, began to run away from the unimaginable nightmare, looking for a way out.

I began to panic. All around I saw the true nature of these creatures my bloodline was a part of. My body trembled with the fear in which I witnessed. A low whimper was let out of me, but I was mistaken, for it was not from me. It was from a young girl.

The girl was around the age of five. She was sat on the cold marble floor with her knees tucked into her chest. Her mousy blond hair in uneven plaits at the side of her head, In addition to her eyes being red and puffy from the fallen salty tears. I noticed she was sat next to one of the many drained bodies.

An unmoving woman with blond hair like the child, I could only presume was her mother.

She didn't deserve this, none of them did, they weren't murders or criminals. They had families, and lives. This girl's life was only just beginning.

An unfelt anger poured through me like a spreading fire. I began to tremble with rage.

One of the sadistic creatures, a tall lean man with almost olive toned skin and shoulder length black hair. Demetri.

He began stalk to towards the young child, crouching down into a predatory stance. My blood boiled, flames ran through veins. I was already in a crouch. My leg muscles tensed, readying to intercept the bloody beast.

He sprang. I pushed off from the back wall using my body weight as momentum. We crashed together. The momentum alone allowed me to push him of his course. We both plunged to the marble floor.

_**hope you dont mind the cliffhangers **_

_**reveiw please ill update the next chapter when i can, have limited access to a computer nevermind internet :/**_

_**Drea XD**_


End file.
